¿Cómo besa Todoroki?
by Yuukosixth
Summary: "Quizá estaba jugando con fuego. Y con hielo a la vez. Y ahora mismo no tenía claro cuál de las dos cosas era más peligrosa."


Como he visto que os ha gustado el de Kacchan, he pensado hacerlo con mi otra obsesión de BnH, que por cierto sigue sin pertenecerme. Si lo hiciera ya me hubiera casado dos veces. O MÁS. O solo una con todos a la vez 8DDDD. Espero que os guste tanto como el otro~

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo besa Todoroki?**_

Estaría mal decir que nadie besaba como aquel chico, porque no es que hubiera besado a muchas personas, pero si podría afirmar que probablemente sus besos eran únicos. Aunque no hubiera besado a nadie más, dudaba que cualquier otro fuera capaz de hacerme sentir tantas cosas a la vez y tan distintas.

No tenía ni idea de en qué momento me había quedado completamente estático ante la declaración de sentimientos que el pelirrojo acababa de hacerme. Me había dejado completamente sin palabras, no tenía ni idea de qué decirle ni de cómo reaccionar. Ese era el recuerdo del primer beso que me había dado con el chico.

Se había tomado mi silencio como una respuesta mientras yo procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar, pero parece ser que me tomé demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Se acercó hacia mí con paso firme y decidido, no me había dado cuenta hasta unos minutos más tarde de la decisión que había plasmada en su mirada bicolor, aquella mirada que me había llamado tanto la atención desde el primer momento que la vi.

¿Cómo sería verla más de cerca? Nunca pensé que lo descubriría.

Y menos, tan de cerca.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenía sus labios sobre los míos mientras había colado una mano tras mi nuca, impidiéndome que escapara. Aunque tampoco pensaba irme a ningún sitio. Aunque tampoco podía.

Aquella mano acarició el nacimiento de mi pelo provocándome un estremecimiento, cosa que Todoroki se tomó como una invitación. Sonrió contra mis propios labios, lo noté. Y me sonrojé por ello. Por ello y porque acababa de darme cuenta que estaba besándome con él cuando deslizó su lengua lentamente por mi labio inferior, tentándome, sorprendiéndome, agitándome. Abrí los labios casi por acto reflejo y coló su lengua en mi boca.

No me quedó otra que responder.

Aunque tampoco pensaba negarme.

Notaba el calor en mi cara mientras el chico había impuesto en el beso un ritmo lento, torturador, excitante. Pero el calor de mi cara contrastaba con el frío de la piel de sus labios, haciendo de todo aquello una experiencia que probablemente no olvidaría nunca.

Qué ilusos aquellos que piensan que solo el fuego quema. El hielo también lo hace.

Sentir ese frío tan intenso en mi boca en contraste con el calor del resto del cuerpo era perturbador a unos niveles que no entendía, pero me gustaba. Y él parecía notarlo. No contento con aquel sufrimiento decidió bajar aún más el ritmo del beso.

Y volví a estremecerme. El frío. El beso. Mi cuerpo quería pedir más, aquel ritmo estaba acabando conmigo, y él lo sabía. Y lo disfrutaba. Yo estaba a punto de deslizarme hasta el suelo de frustración y excitación. Suspiré contra su boca inconscientemente. Aunque fue un suspiro que se quedó a medio camino del gemido… Mala idea. Toqué un botón que no debía.

El pelirrojo reaccionó bruscamente ante aquello. El frío desapareció de pronto y un calor abrasador me recorrió de arriba abajo. Tampoco ayudó que el otro decidiera sentarse en una de las sillas de la clase, arrastrándome con él, y obligándome a sentarme a horcajadas encima suyo. Aquello había sido inesperado, y solté todo el aire de golpe cuando terminé de acomodarme encima del chico.

Había tocado un botón que no debía.

Y me gustaba.

Esta vez aumentó el ritmo… y con él el calor que emanaba todo su cuerpo. Sus labios ya no estaban fríos. Parecía que su nuevo objetivo era fundir los míos, devorarlos. Y como siguiera así iba a conseguirlo. Me revolví sobre él nervioso mientras profundizaba el beso. Había puesto una mano en mis caderas, pegándome demasiado a él, y la otra tras mi nuca, prohibiendo cualquier tipo de huida.

No supe en qué momento comencé a jadear e ignoré ya todas las advertencias que antes yo mismo le había hecho. Cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento en aquella clase y pillarnos. Pero terminó dándome igual. Y terminó gustándome ese sentimiento de estar haciendo algo malo. Dejé caer todo mi peso sobre él, y en consecuencia el chico gruñó contra mis labios. Quizá estaba jugando con fuego. Y con hielo a la vez. Y ahora mismo no tenía claro cuál de las dos cosas era más peligrosa.

Yo me amoldé al nuevo ritmo del beso, totalmente encantado con ello. Pero tan pronto presioné el botón de encendido, poco después volvió a apagarse. El frío volvió a apoderarse de los labios del pelirrojo lentamente, mientras de nuevo el ritmo disminuía. Si antes le había parecido una tortura ahora estaba al borde de la muerte. Pero el frío despejó un poco su mente y disminuyó el calor que sentía. Aunque parecía haberle costado, decidió cortar el beso cuando el ritmo era lo suficientemente lento.

Me vine a bajo en cuanto terminó, apoyando mi frente en su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento y rezaba porque mi sonrojo desapareciera.

 _ **\- Midoriya… Podrían pillarnos…**_

Y si tenía que ser sincero no veía el más mínimo arrepentimiento en su voz, ni la más mínima pena. Es más, estaba seguro de qué si volvía a besarlo, volveríamos otra vez al punto anterior. Pero la vergüenza se apoderó de mí en cuanto tuve la mente un poco despejada. Me llevé ambas manos a la cara para tapármela, muerto de vergüenza, mientras escuchaba en mi oído la suave risa de Todoroki a la par que me acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda en círculos.

Sí, el hielo también quemaba.


End file.
